nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Fight 2: Time Trouble
Somebody has been manipulating the Time-space Continuum, Now Alex and Haely and The Others must stop them! Part 1: Reunion Alex woke up and said some prayers over Amanda's grave and set off. Haely woke up early, before her parents did, and took off without them knowing. Alex ran into Haely on the way to his base. "Oh. Hey." Alex said. "Oh, Hi Alex!" Haely said, somewhat surprised. "Where are you going to?" Alex said, mildly depressed. "Anywhere but my house." She said, as rebellious as she typically was. "I know you just came from there." Alex said, noticeably depressed. "Anyways, I'm going to the base. Have Fun wherever your going." Haely noticed his depressed look. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. "Amanda Dreams..." Alex said. Haely, not really knowing how to help, gave him a quick hug. Alex began to cry. Haely hugged him tighter, and gave him a tissue from her small purse. After Alex was done crying, he left. Haely went off her own way, as well. Alex entered his base. "Alright what's up." Alex muttered. "Distortions." One of them said. Haely continued on her way, none the wiser. "Alright." Alex said, he entered a Time Tunnel. Jason heard about the distortion too, and also went through a time tunnel. "Oh not this joke again." Alex muttered when he saw Jason. Jason, not hearing him, was busy listening to whoever was on his headpiece. Alex walked around looking for the distortion. Jason heard something on his headpiece, and made a move, taking off as quickly as he could while staying a bit quiet. Alex grabbed Jason by the collar once he almost ran into Alex. "Listen up, punk." Alex said. "Stay out of my way and be Careful." Alex's Laser Sword's Laser Blade went right up to Jason's Neck. "Or. Else." Alex said throwing Jason down. Jason, still wanting to help but not mess with Alex, took off in a slightly different direction. Alex activated a scanner and found the distortion. A Black and Red Hedgehog was destroying the town to alter history. "Hey!" Alex shouted. "Stop That right Now!" "No." The Hedgehog said. Then he was captured in a rock ball and Alex took him and walked too the Time Tunnel. Jason stayed behind, assessing the damage, checking on the townsfolk to make sure they were okay. Alex tossed The Rock Ball into the Time Tunnel which sent him into prison, then jumped into it sending him to his base. After Jason was done, he to went through a time tunnel to his base. "Oi Alex." One of them said. "What." Alex said. "Who was that other guy?" The guy asked. "A Joke." Alex said. "Well someone saw him opening a Time Tunnel and almost followed him in." The guy said. "What?! that could have completely messed up the Timeline!" Alex shouted. "I'll be right back." Alex teleported to Jason's base and blasted the door open. "Yes?" Jason asked, barely fazed. Alex pushed everything out of the way that was infront of him. "I thought I told you to be careful!" Alex shouted grabbing him by the Neck. "You almost messed the whole timeline up! Now You will face the consequences." Alex choked Jason half-to-death and threw him onto a nearby table, breaking it. Jason coughed hard, desperately trying to catch his breath. Alex fired a blast from his laser pistol at Jason. Jason couldn't move in time. He collapsed, unconcious. Alex took Jason and when Jason woke up he saw Alex shutting a Jail Cell door on him. Jason looked around. "Shit.... Well, a daring escape would only get me back here for commiting an '''actual' crime..."'' "If your wondering why your here, it's because you almost messed up the timeline. Bye now." Alex said teleporting away. "How? I just helped the townsfolk, and headed home!" Jason had no idea that he had been followed. The guy following him was the criminal, not Jason himself. Being followed wasn't a crime, hopefully Alex would realize that. Alex teleported back as he knew what Jason was thinking. "I captured the criminal you idiot." Alex said. "People saw you go into the Time Tunnel and tried to follow you." "So why am I locked up? Being followed isn't a crime..." Jason asked. "You were sloppy." Alex said. "You could have messed up the timeline because you cannot Travel properly. I can only imagine all the times you put the timeline in jeopardy!" Jason huffed, annoyed but not fighting back. Alex was about to leave but stopped. Jason perked up, ready in case he said something else. "No. It's not your fault." Alex said. "This isn't what she would have wanted me to do." "Huh?" Jason asked. Alex teleported Jason out of the Jail Cell. "Come with me." Alex said walking out of the prison. "Well, hell's bells! Thanks!" Jason said, smiling. "Don't say that." Alex said. "Uh, okay." He turned away, a bit embarrased. "I am going to Tutor you." Alex said. "Okay!" Jason said, enthusiastically. Alex opened a Time Tunnel. "But I'm gonna need an old friend's help." Alex said walking through. (Is this....) Jason followed, curiously. They arrived in Core City. "Hey!" Alex shouted. Then a Gray Hedgehog came floating down. "Hey Alex." The Hedgehog said. "Sup Seth." Alex said. "Whatcha need?" Seth asked. "I want you to help me train this guy." Alex said. "Alright." Seth said. "But after this I'm going back to spar with Ion." "Yes yes yes I get it." Alex said. "You love being a Core Guardian, I DON'T CARE." "Fine." Seth said. "Come with me." Seth took them to a nearby arena. "Alright." Seth said. "You fight him first." Alex said. "Gladly." Seth said. "But I have beaten Ion before." Seth charged a Solar Ball. Jason summoned a ball of flames. Seth fired it, but then it swirled around Jason and hit him in the back. Jason seemed to predict this, and turned around firing his flame ball to counter it. The Solar Ball split into Five to avoid the fireball, then reformed and smacked Jason in the face. This, Jason did not see coming. He turned and took the blast to the side of the face. "Talk about a work-around...." Jason mumbled, before blasting flames at Seth. Seth created a mirror that reflected it at Jason. "Boring." Seth said. Jason, being pyrokinetics, took next to no damage from the reflected flames. His coat was a bit burnt in a couple spots, but he was unharmed. He took out a dagger, behind his back. Then Solar Energy took the dagger. "No no no!" Seth said in a mocking tone. Angrily, Jason dashed at Seth, grabbed back his dagger, and attempted to Stab Seth in the chest mid-jump. The Dagger broke on impact as the millisecond before it him, a Solar Shield flashed. "I'm covered with invisible Solar Energy." Seth said. "Even Titan Ion couldn't brake through this, so don't try to." Seth shot a Large Wave of Solar Energy that nearly killed Jason. (*smack*) (*rubs face* owwwwwwwww.) "Welp, that was boring." Seth said. "You didn't need to go anywhere above 5% power." Alex said. "Meh." Seth said. Jason laid there, unconscious. Alex picked up Jason and threw him into a nearby cold as fuck lake.